


MG【无耻混蛋】2

by Trosweetie



Category: love by chance markgun
Genre: M/M, 骚话预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trosweetie/pseuds/Trosweetie
Summary: 和阿罐老师的联合文@废物罐头学生书X家教枪*私设陈智霆喜欢米哥*骚话预警





	MG【无耻混蛋】2

**Author's Note:**

> 和阿罐老师的联合文@废物罐头
> 
> 学生书X家教枪
> 
> *私设陈智霆喜欢米哥
> 
> *骚话预警

　　“……英语。”陈智霆隐约感到自己喉咙发紧，陈瑞书身上和他哥哥如出一辙的沐浴乳的味道在他鼻子前打转惹得他心猿意马。

 

　　“英语啊……”陈瑞书丝毫没有靠的太近的自觉反而挨着陈智霆的后背向前倾，修长的手指落在了桌上的练习题上。

 

　　那骨节分明的手让陈智霆莫名地颤了颤。

 

　　令他魂牵梦绕的味道将他笼得严严实实，然而陈智霆却无比清醒这味道不是他喜欢那人的，背后贴上来的那具温热的躯体也不是他的，而是来着自己暗恋对象的弟弟。

 

　　陈智霆这几天已经充分地感受到了陈瑞书的恶劣，于是他忍耐地抽走了陈瑞书用手压着的练习题准备早点补完早完事：“坐回你的位置上，我要给你补习了。”

 

　　陈瑞书这才收回方才压着练习题的手，表情有点意犹未尽。

 

　　他乖乖地坐回了自己的位置，托着下巴露出恶劣的笑容：“可以开始了老师。”

 

　　摊开的练习题上画着黑色和红色的字迹，部分红色字迹的单词被黑色笔墨覆盖着描绘了一遍，这种无聊的把戏一看就出自眼前这个高三学生之手。

 

　　“下次不要把我红色的标注覆盖掉，那是知识点。”尽管这种无聊的把戏陈瑞书每天都要上演几遍，然而比起往常那些恶劣的行为相比已经好的太多了。

 

　　“好的，老师。”陈瑞书弯着眼角笑眯眯的乖巧答应着，然而早就上过当的陈智霆只觉得心有余悸，这是个大尾巴狼自己绝不能被纯良的模样再蒙骗了。

 

　　在枯燥的学习之余，陈瑞书热衷于激怒陈智霆，乐此不疲，看着那张脸带上愠怒，看着他想要张牙舞爪又无可奈何的样子，因为这个时候陈瑞书总会说：“老师不乖哦，我哥最不喜欢不乖的人了，老师这样子一辈子都不可能得到我哥的喜欢的哦～”

 

　　那拖长的尾音让陈智霆只想上去把对方狠狠抡一巴掌，当然这些都只能想想。

 

　　于是那含怒的凤眼会睁得大大的瞪着他却一点威慑力也没有，在陈瑞书眼里倒不像是生气反而是一种另类的勾引。

 

　　难道不是一种勾引吗？陈瑞书想起那晚撞破陈智霆的秘密时，陈智霆也是那般瞪大了眼睛瞧着他，可那里面分明还带着湿漉漉的潮意。

 

　　陈瑞书目不转睛地盯着眼前认真讲解的人，对方说什么全然没听进去，只思念着那人是怎样的喘息，怎样地带着愠怒地叫唤他。

 

　　陈智霆有条有理地讲解着语法，半天没有得到回应的他侧头对上了陈瑞书炽热的眼神，那眼神陈智霆太熟悉了，那眼神无非就带着一种意思——陈瑞书这个不是人的东西，又对着他发情了。

 

　　从被撞破他秘密的那天开始，他便被迫屈服在这眼神下浸淫在完全超乎他控制的欲望深渊，他被带着沉沉浮浮毫无逃脱的可能性可言，毕竟，毕竟这都是为了让陈瑞书保守他不可言说的秘密。

 

　　只是被这样盯着，陈智霆却觉得自己已经被那露骨的眼神剥开了衣物，陈瑞书那溢出眼里的欲望仿佛要将他淹没。

 

　　从空调口喷涌而出的大片大片凉气丝毫没能缓解陈瑞书体内的躁动，他光是盯着陈智霆那截线条流畅的脖颈就口干舌燥，往下是可口的锁骨和蛰伏在衣领下布满了吻痕斑斑的胸口。

 

　　也许下一次该在陈智霆的锁骨上留下自己的痕迹了。

 

　　光是这样想想，陈瑞书就忍不住了。

 

　　当陈瑞书的手摸上陈智霆光滑的大腿时，陈智霆只有两个念头——以后再热也绝不穿短裤出现在陈瑞书面前，以及他一定是被猪油蒙了心才跑来做陈瑞书的家教。

 

　　想起做家教的始末，陈智霆只想跑回那个炎炎夏日里将被美色冲昏了头脑的自己狠狠地扇两巴掌，居然为了一个刚见面的男人鬼使神差地答应了帮他弟弟补习，尽管，陈智霆想，尽管那是一个又高又帅身姿挺拔，笑起来温暖和煦的男人。

 

　　记忆里同那天有关的片段只有带着热浪的风，耳边叽叽喳喳说个不停的周浩德和站在放着“学生家教”求职牌的桌子前对他笑的陈瑞书的哥哥。

 

　　总是有些家长喜欢到名牌大学寻找想家教兼职的学生，于是这便促使了那日一堆学生顶着烈日在树荫下求家教兼职的工作。

 

　　于是，在那被阳光溢满的夏日他傻愣愣地看着微笑向他询问愿不愿意家教的男人张嘴答应了。

 

　　那可真的是让人如沐春风的微笑，男人挺拔地站着举止得体大方地问周浩德要了一份“家教求职简历”，男人将那豆沙色的唇抿成了一条直线进而转头问陈瑞书：“你觉得这个学生家教怎么样？”

 

　　男人本意问的是周浩德这个学生家教，然而陈瑞书却直勾勾地看着正在用纸巾擦拭颈间汗水的陈智霆。

 

　　泛着柔光的棕色刘海因为汗水而软趴趴地贴在额头上，脸颊是被热意蒸腾出来的粉粉的红，他睁着迷瞪瞪的眼睛仿佛要被烤化了。

 

　　“哥，我觉得这位老师看上去相当不错呢。”陈瑞书舔了舔自己的下槽牙面上乖巧地建议着自己的哥哥选陈智霆做家教。

 

　　周浩德万万没想到被自己拽出来陪他寻找兼职的陈智霆被对方选中了，这种被截胡的感觉令周浩德喉间一哽，然而陈智霆是家境优渥的人想必也不会答应这次的家教。

 

　　“那这位同学请问你愿意做家教吗？”男人看向周浩德身旁的男生微笑着询问，男生皮肤很白有少许的光斑落在他身上，而那双勾人的丹凤眼正搞不清状况的样子看着自己，如同一只迷途的羔羊。

 

　　“请问同学愿意做我弟弟的家教吗？他英语不太好。”男人再次询问的同时伸手过来递了条手帕给他。

 

　　陈智霆其实一直在打量着这个气质出众又彬彬有礼的男人，他家境优渥是个少爷并不需要兼职来为自己赚取零花钱，然而当他接下那代表友善的手帕时，他触到对方凉凉的指尖突然嘴瓢地说了一句：“好啊。”

 

　　这是一切悲剧的开始。

 

　　“老师……”正在走神的陈智霆突然感到脸上一阵痒意，他下意识地抬头时脸却和挨过来的陈瑞书的嘴唇蹭到了。

 

　　陈智霆一阵尴尬还没来及把头挪开就被陈瑞书搂住了肩膀。

 

　　“老师今晚好乖好主动哦，那就给老师一点点奖励好啦～”陈瑞书几乎是含着他的耳廓说出了让陈智霆羞愤的话。

 

　　陈智霆挣扎着想要推开陈瑞书一脸“你要是硬来我就叫人了”，嘴上着急地嚷嚷着：“你放开。”

 

　　然而正值青春期的陈瑞书虽然看上去单薄却格外地有力量，初现英俊的轮廓特别是那几乎能割死人的下颚线抵在他的肩膀上让他动弹不得。

 

　　陈瑞书的手掌很大，手指又长又细，然而这颇受造物主宠爱的赏心悦目的手却在做着想让陈智霆自戳双目的事情——那双手，在过去几天让他呻吟喘息的手正沿着他的胸口往下暧昧地抚摸，手指划过他的腰腹使尾脊骨窜起一阵酥痒，陈智霆慌忙地去拦住那就要抵达胯下的手却被少年一把抓住按在了他自己的胯下。

 

　　艹。

 

　　陈智霆被着始料未及的动作惊得即使教养良好的他还是在内心爆了粗。

 

　　“它从傍晚就开始期待老师了，老师今晚一定要好好安慰它哦。”陈瑞书总是有很多骚话，脸皮薄的陈智霆根本没办法在嘴上赢这个厚颜无耻的男人。

 

　　“够了，你太过分了。”陈智霆抗拒着，这让他不由自主地想起他被撞破了秘密的那晚，在那有着陈瑞书哥哥身上沐浴露味道的浴室，他被陈瑞书快速撸动着射了出来。

 

　　陈瑞书突然手惩罚性地重重地按在他的胯下，声音透着危险：“老师居然这个时候还在想着我哥哥，看来老师真的很喜欢我哥吧。”

 

　　“可是——老师可要好好看清楚，是谁，是谁在艹你。”陈智霆猛然地想起前天他被压在了面前这张书桌上，陈瑞书大操大干地进出捏住他的下巴让他看着他。

 

　　“不要！”陈智霆在一声惊呼中被陈瑞书褪去了短裤，被纯白色的三角内裤包裹着的臀部暴露在空气中。

 

　　陈智霆觉得羞耻，不仅仅是被自己暗恋的人的弟弟，自己的学生扒了裤子，最重要的是，他的身体对着陈瑞书淫荡地起了反应。

 

　　陈瑞书看着陈智霆下身的反应满意地亲亲了对方的额头，他恶趣味地弹了弹三角内裤的边缘像是发现了什么新的有趣的事情：“老师真的是很纯情呢居然穿白色，但是骨子里又那么浪，怎么办，我真的是好喜欢老师清纯又淫荡的样子啊……”

 

　　“我想听老师喘息……”陈瑞书的把陈智霆的内裤也一并褪了下来，手富有技巧性地套弄起来，陈智霆绷着的弦断开了，在遇到陈瑞书以前他连自慰都不得要领，如今在那高超的手法里轻易地丢弃了自己。

 

　　性器兴奋地吐着前列腺液，褶皱被手撸动着露出粉红色的内里，陈瑞书从上至下又周全地抚慰着他那两颗小球，而嘴上不饶人的陈瑞书不知何时撩开了他的衣服将他粉嫩的乳头含在嘴里。

 

　　陈智霆被双重刺激折磨得只能攀附着陈瑞书张嘴喘息。

 

　　“嗯……啊……”陈智霆搂着陈瑞书脖子的手臂突然收紧，他快要高潮了。

 

　　然而就在这时，埋头苦干的男人却停了下来。

 

　　在频临高潮时突然失去抚慰的陈智霆一时间愣了神，陈瑞书松开了他，突然好以整暇地靠在书桌上。

 

　　陈智霆水汽朦朦的眼睛望着他，陈瑞书当着陈智霆的面舔了舔指尖上属于陈智霆的液体，热意不断升腾着爬上了脸颊，陈智霆那副想要却要不到还害羞得起劲的样子着实是取悦了他。

 

　　陈智霆想着陈瑞书无非是想要自己开口求他，求他帮他，求他艹他。

 

　　然而陈智霆在这种事上总是带着傲气，哪怕自己箭在弦上也绝对不对开口求饶。

 

　　这时门突然被敲响了，门外传来了清朗的声音：“小书，陈老师，我买回来了冷饮。”

 

　　陈智霆瞬间僵硬在椅子上，此时此刻的他还带着满脸红晕，内裤和裤子被褪在脚踝处，意识到自己喜欢的人极有可能看到自己这副淫荡的模样陈智霆立马提起了自己的裤子，绝对不能被看到！

 

　　陈瑞书好笑地看着紧张又窘迫的陈智霆，对着梦外的哥哥说：“哥，你进来吧，我和老师正好学习完了。”“学习”这两个字陈瑞书咬字得格外清晰。

 

　　陈瑞书的哥哥推门进来，手上提着几杯冷饮，里面是两杯草莓奶昔。

 

　　“小书说陈老师补习很辛苦拜托我去买草莓奶昔回来。”说着从门外进来的男人把装着冷饮的塑料袋放在了书桌上。

 

　　“陈老师很热吗？为什么脸那么红？”男人疑惑的发问让陈智霆恨不得钻进地缝里。

 

　　“老师脸真的好红哦，快点来喝点小书选的草莓奶昔吧，老师一定会喜欢的。”那凉冰冰的草莓奶昔贴在他的脸上好歹是遮挡住了陈智霆些许的窘迫，算你还有点良心，陈智霆想道。

　　

　　夜晚的风很凉，陈智霆脸上的热度被清凉的晚风吹得散去，这是他一天里最喜欢的时刻，每次补习完陈瑞书哥哥就会送他回学校，这个时候男人一般会问问他今天做了什么，陈瑞书表现得怎么样。都是些闲聊却让陈智霆乐在其中。

　　

　　而陈瑞书看着手机里发给他哥哥的短信——

　　

　　“哥，能出去帮我买两杯草莓奶昔吗？陈老师等一下会很需要呢。”

　　

　　陈瑞书脸上又泛起恶劣的笑容，他确实是算准了时间让他哥在他帮陈智霆撸完以后出现，他真是好想看陈智霆像做错事情的孩子那般在他哥面前你不知所措的样子呢，就像能被他一口吃进肚子里的可爱羊羔。


End file.
